The Team Makes a Comeback!
by Kyte27
Summary: It was just after Miyaji Academy's staggering defeat against Fukuhara High at the VF Championship. Everyone was bored and frustrated. But it seems Card Capital's own Manager gets an idea. Rated T for some mild language.


_******Hello everyone! It has been a while since I wrote up some fanfiction, hasn't it? I haven't made updates or new stories because I am done with Yugioh due to personal reasons and want to instead create some stories with my new card game obsession: Cardfight! Vanguard. This is my first one for the series so enjoy!**_

* * *

On a bright summer day in the middle of July, people were buzzing through the streets through a small city in the country of Japan. In a certain shopping district not too far from Tokyo was a small shop that distributed trading card games that has recently been making a name for itself thanks to its team. Team Quadrifoglio, or Team Q4 for short, has won the past two championships and made the hobby shop Card Capital a household name for Cardfight! Vanguard. Since then, people come to visit the shop including known legendary cardfighters hoping to see the winning team's strength. However, its been a year since the victory at the Asian Circuit so it wasn't as busy, which was bothering its store manager.

Shin Nitta, the manager, was wiping outside the store's windows, sighing heavily. "Business has been really slow," he says aloud. He was responded by a small meow coming from the feline just by his feet. It was the unofficial mascot of Card Capital known as Sub-Manager, or Manager as he perfers it. The man fixes his glasses as he looks into his shop. No customers were inside. It has been very slow business thus depressing Shin. He scratches the back of his head. "I don't understand. Less than a year ago there were so many customers bringing such a great venue. Even legendary fighters would come from around the world would visit and word about them would bring more people in."

Shin bops his head against the just-cleaned window. The small smack catches the attention of the store clerk, Misaki Tokura, who was reading a small novel she got from Miyaji Academy's library. Her bored cerulean eyes look to the side, seeing her uncle's green mess of hair pressing up the glass. "Idiot manager," she utters softly as she then turns the page.

However, the young high schooler could not blame Shin for his current dilemma. No one was really visiting the card shop at all beside the usuals aka her friends and teammates. She knew that the store actually would be lined up with people again if Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club proceeded into this year's finals at the VF High School Championship. Just the thought of it made her bit the corner of her lip as she read on. They were so close. But they fell short against Fukuhara's own team. Misaki glances up behind her, moving her wisteria hair from the side of her face, to look up at the two trophies. There would have been three - there _should_ have been three.

The clerk puts down her book just as the doors slide open with its usual jingle. "Welcome," she half-heartedly speaks, looking away from the shelves behind the counter towards the visitor to which she gave a gentle smiling upon seeing who it was.

"Hello, Misaki," the young boy, Aichi Sendou, greets politely. He was in his casual clothes, carrying a small bag in one hand. Misaki eyes the bag, curiously. "What do you got there?" Aichi gestures up the bag with a smile. "This? Its got some cards I collected for a while now. I decided to bring it along to do some deck fixing."

Misaki blinked as she watched her fellow teammate sit on the closest table. "But, didn't you do that last Wednesday?" Aichi responded with a nervous chuckle. Misaki had a photographic memory who can pinpoint anything that has happened to the very date. "Um, yeah I did, didn't I?" he answers as he unzips his bag taking out two binders of cards. She knew that Aichi was as bored as she was. His deck was modeled perfectly in synchronization and wouldn't edit already. Perhaps just sitting here at Card Capital was also getting dull for him since no one was coming.

Then, Misaki had a thought come in._ If Aichi is bored, then he can just imagine how bored-_

"GAH! Why isn't there anythin' to do around here!?" a loud voice booms from the entrance, making Aichi jump and Misaki unphased.

_-Naoki must be._

Ishida Naoki came into the establishment, ruffling his hair into his frustrated fingers. Through gritted teeth, he shouts once more, "I have been itchin' for something fun and exciting!" Another member of the Cardfight Club has made his way into the retailer, stomping over to Aichi's table before sitting down and nearly slamming his head into the table. Naoki is the type of guy who would live for something that keeps his attention that would match his burning passion. But since summer began, there hasn't been anything to do at all for him.

"Be careful, Naoki! You could hurt yourself like that," the boy says to him.

"Tch, would be at least _something_," the rebel spoke out.

"D-don't say that," Aichi waved his hands towards his classmate.

Misaki looks away from the table and back to her book. Aichi was looking through several cards in his hands. Across Aichi, Naoki kept his face planted against the table.

Almost in unison, the three think to themselves,

_"I'm so bored."_


End file.
